<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>插曲 by Ejun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100523">插曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejun/pseuds/Ejun'>Ejun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejun/pseuds/Ejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路西法在皮尔斯的房间里撞见另一个Lucifer 正在惩罚皮尔斯，<br/>路西法决定加入他们。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, Marcus Pierce/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>插曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路西法在皮尔斯的房间里撞见另一个Lucifer 正在惩罚皮尔斯，路西法决定加入他们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有了翅膀后回到地狱再也不必遭受电击的折磨，这让回老家成了件比洛杉矶飞赌城更方便的事，特别是警探接受了他的真实身份后，路西法也时不时的利用职务之便来寻找案子中的线索。毕竟，当你能和死人对话，找到杀人凶手只是能不能找到证据的问题了。但正直善良的警探却不主张这种走捷径的方法，但这次案子面对七具尸体，警探也不得不作出让步。</p>
<p>“记住，找到皮尔斯，搞清楚谁有可能在猎杀他的前手下们或者谁和‘罪人’有过节……说真的，我可以和你一起去。“<br/>“no、no、no，警探，相信我，地狱最好还是不要随随便便的进去的好。“路西法站在顶层活动着自己的翅膀，顺带整理好自己的西服。”而且那里时间比这边慢的多，我相信在你注意到之前我就会回来了。“<br/>“OK，“警探看着撒旦跃跃欲飞的样子，“路上小……”<br/>一阵风刮过，那个帅气的恶魔已经不见，只有羽毛打着旋落在地毯上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>地狱和还是路西法记忆里那个样子，又黑又冷，他穿过走廊时不可避免的听到几间房间里的痛苦惨叫，这勾起他被迫做了几千万年撒旦的不悦记忆，但在他诅骂他万能而讨厌的父之前，路西法找到了皮尔斯的房间。<br/>“准备好迎接新一轮惩罚了吗？”房间里有个熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音说道。<br/>路西法打开了门。<br/>很难说千万年间路西法有没有见过比这更有戏剧性的景象了，路西法脸上罕见的出现了没有被他戏剧加工后的吃惊表情，好的那种吃惊。“我的父亲啊，看来我走以后地狱里的这些恶魔是真的在偷懒，和‘我’玩性爱游戏是哪门子地狱里的惩罚，还是我不小心飞到了银城？”路西法夸张的看看门后，确定还是阴暗冰冷的古老走廊。<br/>房间里显然是某个豪华酒店的套间，皮尔斯被铐在尺寸惊人（可以5p）的床上，浑身赤裸，身上有着血迹鞭痕以及冷却的蜡滴，而站在床沿的是同样赤裸的，手拿鞭子的Lucifer。<br/>另一个Lucifer。<br/>“路西法？what the hell are you doing？”床上的皮尔斯看起来也同样吃惊。<br/>“如果你问的是我的话，”路西法指指自己，“我只是偶尔的回了一次家。但另一个，显然，他在做你想要做的事。”<br/>“你是谁？你这个——品味还不错的冒牌货。”浑身赤裸的那个Lucifer把新来的路西法上下打量一番后问道，“西服不错。”他还补了一句。<br/>“对，我是谁，”路西法眼里闪烁着一种愉悦的光芒看向皮尔斯，并且看了一眼他裸体上翘起来的那部分——在被路西法惊吓后居然没有软下去，“你不准备向你的‘主人’介绍一下我吗，亲爱的？”<br/>皮尔斯扭过头去不打算说什么。<br/>“OK，如果你不想说，我可以代劳一下，”路西法整理了一下自己的西服，“我，路西法，撒旦，地狱的主人——正在休假，但为了解决警探——你求婚失败的对象——案子了的一个小问题我不得不回家拜访一下我的老朋友‘罪人’来问问他生前的对头们里有没有人对他怀恨在心甚至在他死后还要追杀他的前部下来解恨的。而你，”路西法指向Lucifer，“如果我的父亲以及兄弟姐妹们没有捣乱的话，我有理由相信你是躺在床上那位的地狱里的npc，基于他记忆里的影像的反射，所以非要说的话你才是那个冒牌货，而且是‘皮尔斯品味版’，不过我得说目前来看他这个版本还不错，特别是就某些部分来看。”路西法盯着‘自己’的裸体说道。<br/>“well，所以你是我，而我是这个世界的我，”Lucifer耸耸肩，“那对我来说也没什么变化，你只是个外人，我也可以说你是不属于这里的，对这里来说，你依旧是个冒牌货。你问吧，完事后我们还有一堆事要做呢，我可以给你……五分钟。”<br/>“噢……话可不是这么说的。”路西法摇摇自己的手指，“你看……”他思索了一会，居然没想到怎么应对，“首先，我是真的路西法……”<br/>“随你怎么说，这都不是你的世界，”Lucifer很没礼貌的打断了他，显然无礼是皮尔斯加上的特质，“我是说，我们都知道地狱是你的地狱，但皮尔斯得到的是他认为他应得得惩罚，这里的一切都是他意识到映射，显然在他的意识中在这里的应该是我，而且显然皮尔斯已经在地狱里，你不能再杀他一次，也就是说你不能改变他生前的意识，更不能改变他死后意识里的映射。”<br/>笑声打断了两个路西法要继续下去的争执，“路西法和Lucifer在吵架，要是我早遇到这番景象，说不定会晚几千年去寻死。”被铐在床上的皮尔斯笑起来，接着发出不适的喘息，从胸前的淤青来看可能他刚刚折断了几根肋骨，不过小腹上的伤口却愈合了，路西法皱眉走上去旋转皮尔斯的手臂，看见了印痕。<br/>“见鬼的，你又恢复不死之身了。所以你的惩罚是什么？在地狱享受爽的上天的sm？看在你不会死的份上你连安全词都不需要。”<br/>Lucifer走上前把鞭子抽上皮尔斯的大腿，皮尔斯抽搐了一下，发出属于硬汉副队的闷哼。“宝贝，你还没说话的资格。”Lucifer给他一个告诫的眼神，顽皮多余告诫，但皮尔斯居然乖乖住嘴了。“我想他的惩罚是在地狱一遍遍体验他的爱人们离他而去，在不同时空体验痛苦的记忆。你知道，不同的时代，不同的死法，相同的人们，相同的心碎。这，”Lucifer拿鞭子把戳戳皮尔斯勃起的阴茎，或许因为两个路西法在近距离观察，男人扭过了视线，胸口和脖子有着不好定义的潮红，“这只是一个插曲，或者是，在他的意识里你就是会这么对待他的。”<br/>“噢～”路西法发出玩味的声音，“现在看看谁是顽皮鬼了，你生前如果和我说了这件事我一定不会拒绝你，我们能留下不少美丽的记忆呢，噢等等，我依旧可以留下不少美丽记忆。”路西法看向Lucifer，“皮尔斯版的我，你介意我加入这场插曲吗？”<br/>Lucifer笑了，“你知道你的，我们都不会拒绝更多的乐子不是吗？”<br/>“我不认为这是个好……”皮尔斯皱眉说到，路西法捂住了他的嘴，“闭嘴，”他眼睛里有骇人的光芒，“你还没说话的资格，宝贝。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我拿到名字了，警探。”路西法飞回lux的顶楼，神清气爽，满身血污。<br/>“OMG，你到底是做了什么？路西法。”警探目瞪口呆的看着被血浸透还在缓缓往下滴血的衬衫，“你去了两个小时，你不是说会很快的吗？”<br/>“不用担心我，这不是我的血，而且显然刚刚地狱里发生的事和我父亲没有任何关系，甚至可以说是少数几件我确定他没有参合的事情，等下，如果有他的份的话，那也太罪恶了。”路西法皱皱眉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooc都是我的错</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>